daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Loryen Trevelyan
"I was prepared to spend a quiet, uneventful life in the Circle. I had accepted it. But this task? It came to me and even though I don’t want it, I will see it through.” '' 'Loryen Trevelyan, Haven, 9:41' CHARACTER OVERVIEW '''Physical Appearance ' Loryen is 5’3'' and is of slim build. Quite petite, she appears delicate but is physically stronger than she looks. She has long wavy hair, red in colour, which she wears in a high ponytail when it isn't left down. Her eyes are blue and often considered one of her most striking features. She has very fair skin which makes her freckles more prominent over her face as well as her body. Personality People who don't know her would describe Loryen as a quiet, pensive and kind person. Loryen does not like being the centre of attention and prefers to stay in the background if she can. Easily flustered, with a nervous disposition, she works hard at controlling her emotions in situation of anger, sadness or frustration but is often betrayed by her tears, which she sheds easily. As obstinate as she is dutiful, she takes her responsibilities seriously but her lack of confidence can lead to indecisiveness and doubts at times. Loyal, she chooses her friends carefully and is fiercely protective of them. To those who take the time to get to know her, her liveliness and warmth comes as a pleasant surprise. With loved ones, she is chatty and engaging, displaying a good sense of humour with a tendency to self-deprecation. She is not afraid to spend time in her own company, something she needs at times to recharge her energy. After Ostwick, her natural tendency for melancholy can sometimes overwhelm her but she strives to remain positive and grateful for her life, a gift so many of the people she grew up with were deprived of. 'Talents and Skills' Music: Trained to play violin from a young age, she honed her skills in the Circle, where she was allowed to continue learning her craft. Teaming up with her friend Myra's harp, the duo often acted as music providers during social occasions and events, along with fellow musicians. She is also a proficient harp player, as taught by Myra, though it is not her instrument of choice. She lost her violin during the Fall of Ostwick and it wasn't until after she became the Inquisitor that she was able to play again, when Cullen gifted her a violin. Post-Trespasser years put an end to her music playing, to her immense regret. Magical abilities: The years she spent trying to hide her magic from her family provided her with a mastery of her powers rarely seen in someone her age, according to reports from her first assessment by First Enchanter Gray in the Ostwick Circle when Loryen arrived there aged 8. She continued to work on her skills and became a very useful member of the Apprentices assigned to teach young mages, her ability to control/prevent accidents from spells gone wrong a useful one. A deadly accurate spell caster, she is often underestimated by foes due to her petite stature. She is a powerful presence in battle, favoring Winter abilities over all else. She chose to specialize as a Rift Mage in an effort to study the power coming from the rifts and understand the phenomenons better. BIOGRAPHY History Sian Loryen Trevelyan, referred to as Loryen, was born on the feast day of Summerday, 5th of Bloomingtide 9:19. The Trevelyan Family hails from Ostwick in the Free Marches. Her parents are Bann Bryan Trevelyan and his wife Lady ElkeTrevelyan. She is the youngest child and has three siblings: brother Alrik (born 9:10), sister Alis (born 9:12) and brother Osian (born 9:15). A pleasant child, obedient enough and quite fanciful in her make-believe play, Loryen was always in her own little world of snow and dragons when she wasn't reading books. Her true nature shone when she was with her nurse, Nanny Sabine, who delighted in her chatty, funny and affectionate little charge. Elke Trevelyan had all of her children raised by nannies until the day of their 3rd birthday, on which they formally joined the family's daily life (meal times, study time, prayers, etc). Loryen's magic manifested itself on that occasion, the day of her formal introduction, when she set a rug on fire. At the time, it was thought of as an accident and dismissed as such. Over the next few years and with the help and support of Nanny Sabine who was terrified anyone might discover her secret, Loryen withdrew further from her family and intensely practiced magic control. She succeeded until the age of eight, when an incident with her mother turned into a full display of her powers. She was immediately locked into her room, forced to stay there until the Templars came to claim her, while Nanny Sabine was dismissed after it transpired she had known all along. Not a single member of her family were present when Loryen was led away, in 9:27. Life in the Circle was strange at first but First Enchanter Ellen Gray ensured all of her young charges were well looked after. The study regimen suited Loryen's studious nature and she flourished in this supportive and stimulating environment. The Enchanters first took notice of her due to her ability to fully control her magic at such a young age, a skill she had practiced for many years at home. She found her place among a small group of friends, being particularly close to a girl called Myra Leslie. In 9:33, her Harrowing took place when she was fourteen, early by the Circle's standards. After it, Loryen was mentored by First Enchanter Gray to take on a role looking after the newcomer children to the Circle. Her natural kindness and patience made it a position in which Loryen excelled. As an unofficial teacher, Loryen helped the young mages make sense of and adapt to their new life in the Circle, trying to instill in them a sense of belonging. She also passed on her knowledge on controlling magic and, working with children, became an expert at reversing/cancelling spells gone wrong. At age 20, after a long flirtatious friendship, she started a relationship with one of her friends, Charlie Simmons. That same year, in 9:39, First Enchanter Gray travelled to the White Spire to attend the conclave called by the Divine. She survived the White Tower revolt and was able to cast her vote at Andoral's Reach, choosing to side the Ostwick Circle with the Loyalist faction. This was not well received by a number of mages in Ostwick, who wanted to secede from the Chantry and after a few weeks of tension, First Enchanter Gray was found murdered in her office. This event set off a chain of violent incidents, during which the Templars intervened, thus escalating the fight to an all out battle. Disregarding the fact that no Right of Annulment was sought, the Templars began the systematic massacre of the mages. Loryen tried to reach the children apprentices quarters to bring her young charges to safety but arrived as the last of the children was being slaughtered. In shock, unable to fight back, she was saved from certain death by Charlie. As they tried to regroup with their friends, they found Myra's body and were confronted by the Templar who had just killed her, a young man they had known quite well. As he disabled Charlie, Loryen hesitated to strike and her reticence cost Charlie his life. She killed the Templar but instead of joining in the fight with the rest of the mages, she fled, hiding first in the cellar and then escaping the building to take shelter in the nearby forest. Deeply traumatised, she barely survived those first few weeks, hovering between hunger and despair. She remained in hiding for months, only moving into towns when she needed to earn coins to buy necessities but never staying longer than a few weeks in any location. In late summer 9:40, after a brief incursion in the town of Whitefish, she found herself retracing her steps to Ostwick. Finding the Circle entirely destroyed and no longer inhabited, Loryen, still haunted by the events that took place, briefly considered ending her life but came to realise it would be an insult to the people who perished there. Knowing she would not be welcomed by the Trevelyan family, she left Ostwick and made her way to Haven, where she had heard a Divine Conclave was to take place, to try and meet other mages in a attempt to find purpose and direction in her life again. Autumn of 9:41 found Loryen in the Temple of Sacred Ashes at the time of the explosion. She was the sole survivor, awaking with no memory of the event and a strange magical mark on her hand, in the custody of Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. In-game This is a work in progress and will be completed following choices as they take place during a DAI playthrough. Known facts so far: -Will ally with the Mages Post-game Loryen and Cullen got engaged shortly after the demise of Corypheus and took a long break to recover from the previous months' toil. During a visit to Loryen's aunt Gabrielle in Orlais and at her urging, they decided to get married. Cassandra, Josephine and Varric were able to attend at short notice, as well as Cullen’s family. Loryen’s parents declined the invitation as did her two eldest siblings. Her brother Osian did attend and their reunion went well, albeit a bit formal. Cullen’s family were heartbroken for Loryen about her family situation and expressed their joy at her shedding the Trevelyan name at last to take their own. After the events of the Exalted Council, Loryen and Cullen moved to Ferelden. They remained for a few years and had their two daughters there, Caitlin Mia and Eavan Myra, born in 9:45 and 9:47 respectively. With their third child on the way, Cullen decided to move his family to an undisclosed location, in order to retain as much privacy as possible. Their son Aodhan Anthony was born on the first month of 9:50. NOTABLE RELATIONSHIPS -work in progress- FAMILY Bann Bryan Trevelyan: '' Bryan Trevelyan, an amiable man with a gift for storytelling, was not very present in his children's lives. An important man in Ostwick, his time is spent improving his standing in Ostwick, at the detriment of spending time with his family. He is oblivious to the rumours circulating around Ostwick that the reason for his frequent absences is the state of his relationship with his controlling, temperamental wife. He was nice to his children but when it came to discipline, he left Elke in charge, never interfering with her decisions. Any unfair or nasty behaviour she displayed towards them remained unchallenged. Loryen liked her father, as they shared a love of books and stories but was always disappointed in the fact that he did not stand up to his wife for her harsh treatment of her. He came to see her in her room as she awaited the Templars, to wish her good luck. However, on the day she was taken away, he stayed in his chambers, obeying his wife's command to not see the child off, a move which hurt Loryen deeply. He tells anyone who has ears that his daughter is the Inquisitor but is careful not to indulge in any bragging in front of his wife. ''Lady Elke Richter Trevelyan: '' Elke Trevelyan was not known for her kindness and none suffered from this more than Loryen. Intimidated by her mother, desperate to please her, Loryen was clumsy and awkward in her mother's presence, which in turn irritated the woman even more. Often subjected to cruel jibes and harsh punishment for minor infractions, Loryen quickly learnt to speak only when spoken to, trying to bring as little attention to herself as possible. Terrified her mother would find out she had powers, Loryen spent less and less time in her company, resulting in the complete severance of any relationship they may have had. In 9:27, on the day of her birthday which unfortunately coincided with the Trevelyan Summer Ball, Lady Trevelyan's mood was explosive due to the stress of the preparations and when Loryen was sent to her mother's room to try on a dress for the ball, which she refused to wear, her mother struck her. Before she could control it, Loryen had used a spell on her to prevent another blow. The screams that ensued alerted the servants, who were ordered to lock Loryen in her room. A messenger was immediately dispatched to the Circle and Lady Trevelyan never saw her child before she was taken away. Any mention of Loryen is quickly shut down. ''Lady Gabrielle Richter Aubert: '' Gabrielle Aubert is Elke's sister and Loryen's only aunt. Red-haired in a family of blonds, she had a soft spot for Loryen due to their shared physical attributes. Anyone seeing them together would think they were mother and daughter, such was the resemblance. A warm, talkative lady who did not get on well with her sister, she delighted in spoiling the children to enrage her sibling and they all adored her. When she married an Orlesian nobleman, her visits became less frequent but she maintained a close correspondence with Loryen, even visiting her in the Circle whenever she was in Ostwick. She visits Loryen in Skyhold and is proud of her niece's accomplishments. ''Alrik, Alis and Osian Trevelyan: Loryen's eldest siblings always treated her with the utmost indifference, using her presence to deflect unwanted attention from their mother. Alrik, as the presumptive heir, was raised differently by his parents, allowed more liberties and he took full advantage of that. A loud, obnoxious boy, he delighted in making his siblings cry, in particular Loryen who he nicknamed "Whiny". Alis, much alike in temper with her mother, only concerned herself with her appearance (her long silky blond hair and alabaster skin were her pride and joy) and mocked Loryen's unruly red hair and freckles. As unkind as she was vain, she often got her younger siblings in trouble in an attempt to ingratiate herself with her mother. A precocious girl, she learnt to share her mother's love for social occasions. Neither Alrik or Alis have made contact with their sister since she went away. Osian, Loryen's third sibling, was a quiet and determined boy. Destined to join the Templar Order, he spent most of his time training. Alongside Loryen, he was often mistreated by his elder siblings and was not close to either them or his parents. He was nice to Loryen but had little in common with her and they weren't particularly close. He left to join the Templars in the Circle of Markham, in the Free Marches, where he remains. He attended Loryen and Cullen's wedding, glad to meet his sister again, albeit for a short time. CIRCLE OF OSTWICK First Enchanter Ellen Gray: '' Ellen Gray was the First Enchanter in the Circle of Ostwick. A tall, charismatic woman, she was adored by most of her charges and respected by most of her colleagues. A kind, fair-minded woman, she tried to make the Circle as pleasant a home as possible for all of its inhabitants. She was of the opinion happy mages would be more productive and engaged with the Circle and less likely to try escaping. She was particularly kind to the children mages, conscious that their world was turned upside down upon joining their new environment. She always made a point of making them feel welcome, gifting them something they might have had to leave behind to join the Circle. In the case of Loryen, she gifted her a violin and that gesture cemented their friendship. After observing Loryen's talent for magic control and her mental resilience, she agreed to let her undergo her Harrowing at age fourteen, confident the girl would succeed. Her plan was to begin mentoring Loryen immediately after, sensing that the teenager shared much of her own values and personal qualities and might some day become a suitable successor to her. She placed Loryen in charge of the daily care of the children apprentices, a move that was rewarded by seeing them blossom under the girl's tutelage. In light of the events in Kirkwall and the subsequent war, tensions became ripe between Gray, a known Loyalists who believed the presence of Templars was necessary to safeguard the Circle's inhabitants, and some of her more Libertarians colleagues. In an effort to keep the peace with the Templars of Ostwick, Gray returned from Andoral's Reach in 9:39 claiming she would align the Circle with the Loyalists, a move that created huge divisions between the Enchanters. She was found murdered in her office soon after her return. Loryen was devastated by her death and was awaiting the result of the investigation into her death, which had been ordered by the Circle's Knight Commander . Before any such thing could take place, violence broke out between Gray's supporters and her opponents, resulting in an all-out conflict which destroyed the Circle and killed the majority of its inhabitants, mages and templars alike. ''Myra Leslie: ''' Myra Leslie, Loryen's closest friend, was 13 years old when she arrived in Ostwick in 9:31, relocated there following the destruction of the Starkhaven Circle in a fire. Myra occupied the bed next to Loryen's in the young apprentices quarters and they became friends over the next few months, initially bonding over their love of music. Myra was a proficient harp player and the two were often seen playing music together in their spare time. Myra was as boisterous and talkative as Loryen was quiet and yet, they developed a close friendship, balancing each other's temperaments. Myra's Harrowing in 9:36 (aged 18) was difficult and she became somewhat withdrawn after it, Loryen helping her through night terrors. She died during the fall of the Circle, aged 21. ''Charlie Simmons: '' Charlie Simmons belonged to the small group of friends that Loryen made in the Circle, initially meeting her upon his arrival in Ostwick in 9:32. Always the joker, he had a knack for trouble and was often punished for his unruly behaviour. He had a heart of gold however, and was well liked among the apprentices and the enchanters alike. Although he was a flirtatious boy who loved chatting up girls, he was in love with Loryen and pursued her over a few years, slowly breaking down her reservations about entering into a relationship. They finally became a couple in their late teens but their story was cut short by the fall of the Circle, during which Charlie died. Loryen never fully forgave herself for the part she played, albeit unintentional, in his demise. '''INQUISITION Cassandra Pentaghast: Cassandra and Loryen's friendship started out during weeks spent trawling the Hinterlands. Initially irritated by Loryen's quietness, Cassandra's reservations about her were quickly forgotten after she found her to be a pleasant companion. Living in such close quarters, she appreciated Loryen's thoughtfulness and polite manners. Over time, she found herself confiding in Loryen about aspects of her life she felt uncomfortable discussing with anyone else. The girl's empathy and support made her realise how much she had missed a friend in her life and she grew very attached to Loryen as a result, often seeking her company and missing her when they were apart. On a professional basis, Cassandra helped Loryen fulfill her role within the Inquisition, knowing how challenging it was for her at times. She grew to admire Loryen's tenacity as well as her desire to learn and use all the resources at her disposal to become the most efficient leader she could be. Loryen's conscientiousness extended to the martial education Cassandra imparted, something she was not naturally good at but stuck to out of sheer determination, which made Cassandra very proud. As a result of their close friendship, Cassandra became very protective of Loryen, a fierce defender of hers both on the battlefield and politically. She became aware of Loryen and Cullen's attraction early on and being close to both, she discreetly encouraged them towards a relationship. Cullen Rutherford: Loryen was initially attracted by Cullen’s kindness towards her, even though she found him intimidating. In a world turned upside down, where everyone treated her like a criminal, he was the only one who seemed to care about her welfare. She was also attracted to him physically, in particular his eyes (she has a thing for brown eyes) and his mouth (his scar distracted her on many an occasion). Cullen was smitten with Loryen from very early on (which probably accounted for his thoughtful treatment of her). To his great surprise, he found he could not stop thinking about her, picturing her face, her eyes, her freckles in idle moments. He was intrigued by her as a person also, her quietness and reserve contributing to his interest in her. He was eager to get to know her as a person, to see if the idea he had of her matched who she really was. He got his wish when when he was tasked to teach her horse-riding since she had never been taught in the Circle. He had been involved in a casual fling with a member of the Inquisition and he broke it off as a result of his infatuation for Loryen. Loryen was quite surprised to see how easy she found it to talk with Cullen, something she does not achieve with many people generally. They had a bit of a setback when she learnt he had been a Templar, she panicked, due to her recent trauma from Ostwick. In an attempt to soothe her, he revealed a bit of his past to her, as well as his decision to quit lyrium and she learnt to trust him, while her kindness and compassion made a very favorable impression on him. However, Loryen was in a poor frame of mind for relationships at that point, still reeling from her losses in Ostwick and the trauma inflicted by the Conclave so she pushed whatever feelings she had for Cullen aside, choosing to ignore them even though they cropped up regularly (many a boring evening stuck in the Hinterlands were spent wondering what the Commander was doing in Haven and if maybe he thought about her too). They did have a fallout over her siding with the mages but overall they were able to put aside the Templar/Mage issue relatively easily. They just saw one another as persons. Cullen kept his feelings quiet for her until the day she closed the Breach in Haven. That night, after kissing her, he expressed his feelings to her but taken aback she rejected him, telling him she was not ready for a relationship. When they separated during the battle, Cullen kissed her again. After the battle, he decided to go back to find her and he eventually rescued her in the rubble of the destroyed village. As he tried to keep her alive that night, he reiterated his feelings for her. As she recovered, Loryen became consumed by grief and self-doubt following the loss of so many in Haven. Broken and despondent, she asked Cullen to forget about them, telling him they should focus on their jobs instead. Upon arriving in Skyhold, she disappeared for a few days, seeking solitude and when she comes back, she is named Inquisitor, their relationship slipping back to a more formal one. In Skyhold, once Loryen had recovered from the battle, she and her companions developed a routine of sharing meals together at least once a day and she got to spend more and more time in Cullen’s company outside of their duties. She realised how well they got on and how much he still cared for her, which made her question why she was pushing away her own feelings. When she decided to talk to him, she went in afraid he might have moved on romantically but was glad to find he had not. They got together then. Loryen found a lot of strength in her love for him, her confidence boosted by his unwavering support and tender care. She supported him in his struggles with lyrium and encouraged his efforts to quit. After Adamant, she relapsed into despair, disappearing for a while, completely unable to face her responsibilities. Finding Cullen as loving and encouraging upon her return helped her through. By the time Corypheus was defeated, it was common knowledge the Inquisitor and her Commander were a couple so it came as no surprise when they officially married a few months later. By Trespasser, they both agreed to disband the Inquisition, choosing to retire into private life instead, to give themselves a chance at a normal life. This became all the more important when they had a family. Leliana: Loryen and Leliana operated on a mostly polite, formal basis. At the start, there was no love lost between either of them. Leliana was painfully aware of Loryen's shortcomings as Inquisitor, constantly disappointed that neither the Warden or Hawke could step in and regularly reminded Loryen of that. Hurt by this, Loryen didn't entirely trust the spymaster as a result. They learnt to work together for the sake of their common goal and had developed a mutually respectful relationship by the time Corypheus was defeated. While the frostiness between them never really thawed, they were on good terms by Trespasser. Dorian Pavus: Loryen and Dorian did not have much in common other than a love of music and that was what brings them together. He liked nothing more than to listen to her play her violin. A superficial enough friendship to start with, they became closer when Loryen encouraged him to meet with his father. Dorian was grateful Loryen didn't try to reconcile them (she knew some things can never be forgiven) but that she cared enough to give him a chance to make his own decision. Over the years of their friendship, Loryen was Dorian's preferred dancing partner at any social occasions they attended. Varric Thethras: Varric had a casual friendship with Loryen. He was still reeling from the events in Kirkwall, when Anders blew up the Chantry, something his best friend Marianne Hawke forgave to his great dismay. Loryen, whilst hugely different in personality, reminded him of a young Hawke, before all the horrors Marianne experienced and so he was determined to try and protect Loryen from becoming a cynical, vengeful, battle-worn soul too. He liked her self-deprecation and her light sense of humour and they shared a love of stories. Loryen often took him along on missions for his storytelling and positive attitude, even though he and Cassandra didn't always see eye to eye. Varric was friendly with Cullen, a friendship they had maintained since their Kirkwall days where Varric often acted as matchmaker for Cullen, unsuccessfully. Varric therefore kept an amused eye on the progress of Loryen and Cullen's relationship. MISCELLANEOUS FACTS * Loryen’s full name is Sian Loryen but a clerical error listed Sian as her second name when she first arrived at the Circle and she did not correct it. She was called Loryen ever since. * She is afraid of large bodies of water (especially large fast moving rivers) so she didn't learn how to swim until the Inquisition days (Cullen taught her). She will never enter water unless there is a damn good reason for it. * Other than her aunt Gabrielle, Loryen is the only redhead in the family. * Her favorite time of year is late autumn/winter. A cold, crisp, frosty morning after a snowfall will fill her heart with delight. * She loves mountainous landscapes and the view from her balcony in Skyhold fills her with awe. * Varric nicknames her "Freckles", for obvious reasons * Apple pie with lots of cinnamon and a dollop of cream is her favourite dessert * Cassandra gives her a Dalish All-Bred whom she calls Falon * Cullen buys a violin for her as a gift when she becomes the Inquisitor. Spotify Playlist Playlist: The Inquisitor: Loryen Trevelyan 'Links' 'Reddit Headcanon Thread (Tuesday thread):' HC prompts Nov 26th 2019 - OCQ: first memory + bouncing back from personal tragedies HC prompts Nov 19th 2019 - OCQ: post-Corypheus HC prompts Oct 29th 2019 - OCQ: beliefs HC prompts Oct 15th 2019 - OCQ: biggest disappointment + companions for missions HC prompts Sept 24th 2019 - One flaw with different repercussions HC prompts Sept 17th 2019 - Observations on OC character HC prompts Sept 10th 2019 - OCQ: who to look up to + LI relationship evolution HC prompts Aug 27th 2019 - OCQ: killing, looting and nobility 'Reddit OC Writing Prompt Thread (Saturday thread):' OC Thread Jan 18th 2020 - Losing more than an arm OC Thread Nov 2nd 2019 - The newly-appointed Inquisitor receives an anonymous gift (Cullen's POV) OC Thread Sept 28th 2019 - Different Circle, same result OC Thread Sept 21st 2019 - Five kisses OC Thread Sept 15th 2019 - Meeting by the tree OC Thread Sept 7th 2019 - Western Approach dancing + After Adamant (Cullen's POV) OC Thread Aug 31st 2019 - An unexpected visitor in Skyhold Gallery Loryen vs FC - Copy.jpg|Loryen Trevelyan vs her FC SLT1.12.jpg|In the Fade screen7.jpg|Prisoner of the Inquisition Screen6.jpg|First look at the Breach Dragon Age_ Inquisition 18_11_2019 06_03_27.png|Meeting Solas Dragon Age_ Inquisition 18_11_2019 06_05_43.png|The aftermath of the Conclave explosion Dragon Age_ Inquisition 18_11_2019 06_04_14.png|Heading for the Rift Dragon Age_ Inquisition 18_11_2019 06_09_02.png|Power in the palm of your hand Dragon Age_ Inquisition 18_11_2019 06_18_48.png|Waking up in Haven Dragon Age_ Inquisition 18_11_2019 06_29_44.png|The Official Inquisition Dragon Age_ Inquisition 21_11_2019 09_30_01.png|The Haven War Room Dragon Age_ Inquisition 41_50 (2).jpg|Lady Trevelyan Dragon Age_ Inquisition 21_11_2019 09_53_55.png|Meeting Josephine Dragon Age_ Inquisition 08_12_2019.jpg|Recruiting Sera Dragon Age_ Inquisition 10_12_2019 00_00_06.png|Recruiting Blackwall Dragon Age_ Inquisition 14_12_2019 00_33_50.jpg|Skyhold Dragon Age_ Inquisition 2.jpg|Becoming the Inquisitor DAI Skyhold2.jpg|Judgment Day in Skyhold DAI Loryen-Cass.jpg|Cementing her friendship with Cassandra Dragon Age_ Inquisition 20_12_2019 19_20_48.jpg|A game of chess DAI21-12-1.jpg|Starting a relationship with Cullen Dragon Age Inquisition 22 12 2019 19 02 41.png|Stolen moments on the battlements Dragon Age_ Inquisition 22_12_2019 19_02_48.jpg|Sunset in Skyhold Dragon Age_ Inquisition 28_12_2019 00_10_36.jpg|Halamshiral Dragon Age_ Inquisition 28_12_2019 00_14_11.jpg|A dance on the balcony Dragon Age_ Inquisition 20_12_2019 01_03_51.jpg|Deciding Samson's fate DAI1.jpg Dragon Age_ Inquisition 10_01_2020 00_45_50.jpg|Adamant Dragon Age_ Inquisition 12_01_2020 00_37_51.jpg|Losing Stroud to the Fade Dragon Age_ Inquisition 12_01_2020.png|Lovebirds Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Cullen Romance Category:Trevelyan Category:Mage Category:Cleverblackcat